Sawyer Shephard
Sawyer Shephard is the son of Christian and Mary Shephard and as such a member of House Shephard. Sawyer Shephard has two siblings in the form of Claire, and Jack Shephard of whome Jack Shephard is the leading member of the House Shephard military and the current heir to House Shephard, while his sister Claire is a brilliant administrator of whome is counted on by her brothers to assist them. Sawyer Shephard would fall in love with Juliet Shephard during his younger days and marry her, who upon this moment he discovered she was a member of the powerful House Ordos. Sawyer Shephard is also the husband of Juliet Shephard, with whome he has three children with of which his oldest in the form of Dan Shephard is the squire of Fredrik Lane who is a Knight within the House Gaurd of Houe Shephard, while his other two children in the form of Matilda, and Nichola are twins and at the end of the Rise of Lucerne they are twelve years old. Sawyer Shephard is a very loyal member of the Lucernian Kingdom and is one of the higher ranking members of the Order of the Red Dragon, where he joined following the command by William Lovie III. Sawyer Shephard was born a year after his brother Jack Shephard, and this relatively similar birth led to he and his brother Jack being very close. The two's shared interest in fighting would lead to Sawyer, and Jack eventually training alongside Bodrik Kensith of whom their father knew was a knight and would be able to knight them if they proved themselves. The two would spend the months before they left for the Lucernian Academy training for their knigthood and when they were about to leave for the academy they thought they had failed, but found Bodrik Kensith waiting for them and he would proceede to knight the both of them. At the Lucernian Academy he was rather withdrawn in comparison to his brother who was extremely popular and gained an immense following, and despite Jack's constant attempts Sawyer refused to join with him when they were at the Academy. History Early History : "My early life was defined by a love for the Dragon, and all the hope that he brought to my life." : -Sawyer Shephard Sawyer Shephard was born a year after his brother Jack Shephard, and this relatively similar birth led to he and his brother Jack being very close. The two's shared interest in fighting would lead to Sawyer, and Jack eventually training alongside Bodrik Kensith of whom their father knew was a knight and would be able to knight them if they proved themselves. The two would spend the months before they left for the Lucernian Academy training for their knigthood and when they were about to leave for the academy they thought they had failed, but found Bodrik Kensith waiting for them and he would proceede to knight the both of them. At the Lucernian Academy he was rather withdrawn in comparison to his brother who was extremely popular and gained an immense following, and despite Jack's constant attempts Sawyer refused to join with him when they were at the Academy. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Juliet Shephard See Also : Juliet Shephard Sawyer Shephard and Juliet Shephard originally met eachother when Sawyer was sent to the Lucerne orphanage to donate some food to the children there. When he first met her he was interested but Juliet was a difficult nut to crack and it was many months of returning before she finally let him have a real conversation with her. Category:House Shephard Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Red Dragon Category:Human Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight